


Wishing you are mine, but I forgot about myself

by InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL
Summary: au kung saan chanyeol and baekhyun are best friends with benefits“We can become each other’s stress outlets pag naging bestfriends with benefits tayo. Best friends na tayo kaya siguradong imposibleng magkahulugan. Are you in?”Gustong gusto ni Baekhyun tanggihan. Kasi una pa lang, talo na siya. What can he do if he’s already madly in love with his best friend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Wishing you are mine, but I forgot about myself

**Author's Note:**

> sorry na kaagad if panget matagal na siya nasa baul of thoughts ko kasi ang tagal ko na gusto magsulat ng fwb au hahaahhuhu sorimasen

Masaya.

Masaya si Chanyeol kasi isa siya sa pinaka sikat na model sa Pilipinas. Tuwang tuwa siya na kada galaw niya lahat may kapalit na papuri. Hindi nga siya katulad ng iba na naiilang pag maraming camera na nakatutok. Gustong gusto niya na siya ang sentro ng atensyon. Parang ito yung nagbibigay sa kanya ng lakas.

Kung puro puri ang natatanggap niya sa mga taong humahanga sa kanya, kabaligtaran ang mga na ririnig niya sa sarili niyang pamamahay. Kung ang pamilya ang unang bubuhat sayo at uulanin ka ng puri, ibahin si Chanyeol.

Naisipan niya dumalaw sa magulang niya kasi meron naman na siyang sariling condo. Pero sabi nga magulang pa din niya ang mga ito. Kaya kailangang puntahan. Pero dapat pala hindi na.

Pag uwi niya naka abang na tatay niya sa may pinto at handang handa na siya ulanin ng sermon. “Ano? Galing ka na naman sa photoshoot? Sa tingin mo ba yung trabaho mo kaya ka pakainin ng matagal? Tingnan mo nga ate mo! Doktor siya, malaki suweldo niya at isa siya sa pinka hinahanap sa ospital.”

“Bakit? Si ate lang ba nagdadala ng pera sa bahay? ‘Tay naman. Nagbibigay din naman ako. Tinatapatan ko naman binibigay ni Ate eh.”

“Ah! So sumasagot ka pa talaga?” naka abang na ang mga kamay ng tatay niya para sampalin si Chanyeol. Pero buti napigilan siya ng nanay ni Chanyeol.

“Tama na nga! Ilang araw hindi umuwi si Chanyeol. Sigurado pagod ka na at gutom.”

“Wag na po. Aalis muna ako. At pag kumain ako mawawalan ng ulam si ate. Siya naman paborito hindi ba?” at lumabas na si Chanyeol sa bahay nila. Hindi naman siya ata welcome sa bahay eh. Parang hindi siya anak… well hindi nga siya anak talaga. Pinaampon lang naman siya eh.

Actually hindi naman talaga payag ang tatay niya sa pag ampon sa kanya, pero anak kasi si Chanyeol ng best friend ng nanay ni Chanyeol na namatay sa aksidente. Bakit nga daw kinupkop kung kulang na din pangkain nila at mag dodoktor pa ate niya? Tapos imbis na makatulong, hindi na lang nag tapos sa pag aaral at pinili na lang maging model. Kaya mainit ang dugo sa kanya ng tatay niya.

Nakatanggap pa naman siya ng mabuting balita. Tinawagan siya ng Prada para rumampa sa ibang bansa para sa fashion show nila at may posibilidad pa na maging model siya nito. Sobrang good news ito kasi para bang bigla na lang nawala lahat ng pagod niya. Pero pag uwi niya, bumalik lahat… nag doble pa ata.

Pero dapat hindi niya dapat ito dibdibin. Good news ito deserve niya mag celebrate.

Syempre ano ang celebration pag walang alak?

Pumunta siya sa usual bar na pinupuntahan niya. Nasa maliit siya na private room siya lang mag isa kasi hindi talaga siya yung tipo ng tao na mahilig makihalubilo sa ibang tao. Parang walang bukas kung makalaklak siya ng alak hanggang sa maramdaman niya na ang alak na ang namumuno sa sistema niya.

Kung may talent si Chanyeol pag lasing siya, ito yung kahit hindi na siya makalakad ng diretso, alam na alam niya puntahan ang condo unit ni Baekhyun. Kaya din niya hanapin kung saan tinatago ni Baekhyun ang extra na susi ng condo niya.

Pumara siya ng taxi at dumiretso sa condo unit ni Baekhyun at hinugot ang susi na nakatago sa ilalim ng paso at pumasok sa loob parang sariling pamamahay niya.

Napalabas si Baekhyun sa banyo nang makarinig siya ng kumakaluskos sa unit niya at nadatnan niya si Chanyeol na hindi na makalakad ng tuwid at halos natutumba na.

“Gaano ba kadami nainom mo?”

“Mga 5?”

“Ano na naman nangyari?”

Inalalayan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol papunta sa sofa para makaupo siya.

“Celebration! Aalis ako papuntang Italy next week para sa Prada! Kasama ako sa runway nila sa mga bagong collection nila at may posibilidad din na maging model din nila ako.”

“Wow! That’s good!”

“Oo nga! Sobrang saya.” pero yung ekspresyon ni Chanyeol kabaligtaran ng saya. May tumulong luha sa mata niya.

“Feel ko hindi lang yan ang rason bakit ka uminom na naman! Sa bahay may nangyari ano?” at pinisil ni Baekhyun yung tenga ni Chanyeol. “ Hinay hinay huy! Beer belly.”

“Paano mo nalaman?”

“Chanyeol Park, may matatago ka ba sa akin?”

“Wala.”

“Eh bakit ka pa nagtatanong?”

Matagal na kasi mag best friends si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun. Sabay kasi sila lumaki. Dati kasi magkapitbahay na nga sila, same school pa. Kaya kilalang kilala na nila isa’t isa. Simpleng ekspresyon pa lang alam na alam na kung may tinatago ang isa sa kanila.

“Panget ba ako, Baek?”

Bigla natawa si Baekhyun. “Kung babatuhan mo ako ng ‘panget ba ako? Kapalit-palit ba ako?’ na mga linyahan, wag mo ako dramahan. Pagod ako.”

“Legit na tanong ito.”

“Hindi ka panget! Kung panget ka, hindi ka model. Lasing ka lang.”

“Wala ba ako kuwenta?”

“Chanyeol, ano ba mga klaseng tanong yan ha? May sapi ka ba? Hinay hinay kasi sa alak huy!”

“Pero bakit kahit ang dami nagsasabi na pogi ako? And ang dami naghahanga sa akin, pakiramdam ko pa din wala ako kuwenta?”

Isa sa pinaka ayaw nakikita ni Baekhyun yung umiiyak isa sa pinaka mahalagang tao sa buhay niya. Para bang siya din nadudurog pag nakikita nahihirapan si Chanyeol. Chanyeol is his muse. Not only as a photographer but in general.

“Chanyeol, kung man para sa kanila hindi ka mahalaga, para sa akin mahalaga ka. Kahit tumalikod sayo buong mundo ako hindi tatalikod. Hinding hindi kita tatalikuran. Ako ang first fan mo, ako din ang huli.” itinayo ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at hinatid sa kuwarto niya. “Kailangan mo lang ng tulog kaya ganyan ka---”

Papasok pa lang sila sa kuwarto nang bigla isinandal siya ni Chanyeol sa pader at hinalikan.

“Hoy! Lasing ka lang!” sigaw ni Baekhyun pero tuloy pa din pag ang pag halik sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Parang gutom na gutom si Chanyeol at ginawang ulam labi ni Baekhyun.

“Ayaw mo ba?”

Hindi makasagot si Baekhyun. Kasi ang mga halik ni Chanyeol ang nakakabaliw sa kanya. Parang natutunaw lang siya sa halik. Hindi ito ang unang beses na naghalikan ang mag best friends. Actually sila nag first everything ng isa’t isa. First kiss, first sex etc. Rason ni Chanyeol noon, for experience lang. Hindi kasi siya naniniwala na yung first mo yan na din ang forever mo.

At bakit niya tatanggihan si Chanyeol? Gusto niya si Chanyeol eh.

Matagal na may nararamdaman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Pero alam niya bawal kasi obvious naman hindi siya gusto ni Chanyeol. Naka ilang girlfriends at boyfriends si Chanyeol nung college at kung minsan pa siya nagsusundo kay Chanyeol o siya pa tumutulong sa panliligaw eh.

Napaka tanga lang. Alam niya. Hindi na kailangang ipaalala.

Una halikan lang… or should he call that momol? Biglang naramdaman ni Baekhyun na wala na siyang suot na boxer shorts at brief at kamay ni Chanyeol nasa pwet na niya at pinapasok ang daliri.

“Ch-chanyeol… w-wag---”

Pero parang walang naririnig si Chanyeol at patuloy tuloy lang sa ginagawa sakanya. Binuhat na siya papuntang kama at hinubaran. Pati si Chanyeol naghubad sa harap niya. Hindi na nagintay si Chanyeol at ipinasok ang naninigas niyang alaga kay Baekhyun. Wala man lang pasabi. Kaya napasigaw si Baekhyun.

Habang binabayo siya labas pasok, pinupuno na din ang katawan ni Baekhyun ng mga marka na hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano itago. Wala na nga din paki si Baekhyun kung umaalingawngaw ang mga sigaw niya at naririnig na ng mga kapitbahay na kinakantot siya ni Chanyeol.

Hindi na nabilang na ilang beses nila ginawa ni Chanyeol. Ang alam niya ang sarap ng nararamdaman niya. Sa sobrang sarap ng naramdaman niya, nakatulog siya.

\---

Umaga na at nagising si Chanyeol ng masakit ang ulo at katawan. Naramdaman din niya may nakayakap sa kanya. Alam niya si Baekhyun kasi si Baekhyun napaka clingy pagtulog. Pero nagulat siya na walang damit si Baekhyun at punong puno ng mga marka.

“Oh no not again.” sabi ni Chanyeol.

Oo /again/ kasi this isn’t the first time he has fucked Baekhyun pag lasing siya. It’s just that pag lasing siya, hindi niya din macontain ang libog niya kaya minsan kay Baekhyun nabubuhos. Lalo na pag stressed siya. Siguro nangyari na ito mga 3 o 4 na beses na.

Tumayo si Chanyeol at pinulot ang brief niya at pants niya at lumabas sa balcony para mag yosi. Chanyeol is not a smoker, more like occasional lang talaga. Tuwing stressed lang siya.

“Close the door properly.” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun. Nagising kasi siya sa amoy ng yosi. It’s not that he’s asthmatic, ayaw lang niya amoy kasi nahihilo siya.

Sinara ni Chanyeol yung pinto ng maayos at inubos ang stick bago pumasok sa kuwarto ulit.

“Nagising ba kita?” tanong ni Chanyeol nung tumabi siya sa kama.

“No. nagising na talaga ako.”

“Oh… sorry for last night. Stressed lang.”

“It’s fine.” Hindi din alam bakit sagot ni Baekhyun ayos lang. Ito yung ayaw niya eh. Para talagang panaginip lang kahapon tapos bubuhusan na siya ng malamig na tubig.

Parang wala lang talaga nangyari kagabi kung umasta si Chanyeol. Sobrang chill lang.

Si Chanyeol na nagluto ng brunch at inalalayan si Baekhyun maglakad papunta sa dining table.

Pagkatapos ng brunch, nakaupo lang sila sa couch habang nanonood ng netflix.

“Baek?”

“Yes?”

“May offer ako sayo.”

“If ako magiging photographer mo sa isang shoot, bayaran mo ako.”

“Hindi yan.”

“Ano?”

“Want to be best friends with benefits?”

Halos mahulog ni Baekhyun yung coke na hawak niya pero buti nasalo ni Chanyeol. “Sira ka ba?”

“Hindi ako nagloloko. Seryoso ako. It’s not like the first time we had sex, Baekhyun.”

Humingang malalim si Baekhyun. “So ano mangyayari if we become best friends with benefits?”

“We can become each other’s stress outlets pag naging bestfriends with benefits tayo. Best friends na tayo kaya siguradong imposibleng magkahulugan. Are you in?”

Gustong gusto ni Baekhyun tanggihan. Kasi una pa lang, talo na siya. What can he do if he’s already madly in love with his best friend.

“Okay.” pero nauna na ang bibig niya mag salita.

Sabihin na martyr siya, sabihin na tanga siya, kung ano na itawag sa kanya. Ito yung ginusto niya. At least na tutulungan niya si Chanyeol kahit sa ganitong pamamaraan. At least nararamdaman niya din na kailangan siya ni Chanyeol.

Ang pathetic.

At least din sa ganitong paraan maparamdam niya kay Chanyeol ang pagmamahal niya. Kahit sa kama lang. Kahit alam din niya Chanyeol doesn’t feel the same.

Pagkatapos ng agreement, they did it again. Sa couch, pinatong sa kitchen counter, sa bedroom, sa banyo.

A day before Chanyeol’s flight to Italy, they did it the whole day kasi kabang kaba si Chanyeol. Parang lahat ng sulok ng condo ni Baekhyun nalibot na nila. Hindi na nga nakayahan ni Baekhyun eh. Nakatulog na siya parang bata.

Pag gising, wala na si Chanyeol.

Bakit siya nag expect na gigisingin siya ni Chanyeol bago umalis o kaya halikan man lang noo niya?

Baekhyun, mali ito. Kakasimula niyo lang ganyan ka na? Paano pa kung tumagal pa? Ayusin mo sarili mo.

Pag dating ni Chanyeol, panibagong araw na naman na buong araw binabayo siya. Pero this time sa hotel.

\----

Mabilis lumipas ang araw, sino makakaakala na naka kalahating taon na silang best friends with benefits, kalahating taon na linoloko ni Baekhyun sarili niya na okay lang yung ganito. Okay lang na maging parang puta siya sa harap ni Chanyeol because that’s his way of showing his love kay Chanyeol.

Maling mali. Pati kaibigan niya na si Sehun, napapagod na makita si Baekhyun na nagkakaganito. Nasasaktan na si Baekhyun pero ang laging dahilan para kay Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun don’t tell me na nag sex pa kayo bago tayo nagkita?”

“Then I won’t tell you.”

“What is it this time, Baekhyun? Stressed siya? Or he was being horny kaya sayo na nabuhos?”

“Stressed kami parehas. Kulang kinikita ko as a photographer. I want to quit my job and look for something na mas malaki bayad. Pero hindi ko pa tapos bayaran condo ko.” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Siya nastress siya sa family niya.”

“Isang tanong… sinabi mo ba kay Chanyeol problema mo?”

“Ha? Bakit ko sasabihin? Stressed na nga yung tao. Napahiya na naman ng pamilya niya.”

Napakunot na lang ng noo si Sehun. Kung pwede lang sampalin o sapakin si Baekhyun para matauhan ginawa na niya.

“Eh diba best friend mo siya? Hindi ba dapat sinasabi mo sa kanya din worries? Ramdam mo pa ba friendship niyo? Or kasama na din sa how you threw the Baekhyun Byun I know down the drain yung pag tapon sa friendship niyo?”

Una pa lang ayaw na ni Sehun yung set up ni Chanyeol at ni Baekhyun. Kaibigan niya parehas pero ang tanga tanga lang. Kasi nakakalimutan na ni Baekhyun sarili niya. Chanyeol offered the friends with benefits for his convenience. Kasi if ibuhos niya horniness niya sa ibang tao, then wala naman siya balak mag commit, dawit pangalan niya. Apekto sa career niya.

Pero kay Baekhyun, he knows hindi niya magagawa. Lalo na may friendship pa sila and Baekhyun is not that type of person. So he took Baekhyun’s kindness for granted.

Si Baekhyun naman todo bigay. When Chanyeol tells him what he wants and needs, he gives it. Wala na dalawang salita. Tapos after they do it, Chanyeol leaves him. There wasn’t a single day where they had sex na hindi aalis si Chanyeol. Actually come to think of it, hindi pa din nila nagagawa sa condo ni Chanyeol.

“Pero…”

“You’re his stress outlet, pero hindi mo siya ginawa outlet. Di mo man lang sinabi sa kanya? Dapat nga ipabayad mo din sa kanya condo kasi he fucks you almost everyday. Oo you satisfy Chanyeol’s needs… pero natanong mo ba today if Baekhyun is fine? Or Baekhyun is just pretending to be fine para ready ioffer yung pwet niya kay Chanyeol.”

“Se…”

“Wag mo ibigay sa akin yung ‘it’s okay lang Se… naiiyak ko din naman whenever he thrusts inside me. Naiiyak ko stress ko’ kasi I am sick with those lines.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Mag sorry ka sa sarili mo. why not get a regular relationship? With someone who deserves you. Who is as selfless as you. Not a selfish bastard.”

“Chanyeol is not a selfish bastard…”

“Malay ko na.” napabugtong hininga lang si Sehun. “Susunduinko lang boyfriend ko. Dito ka lang ba? Susunduin ka ba ng ‘best friend’ mo?”

“Se…”

“Im sorry, but I am not sorry.”

Pinanood niya umalis si Sehun para sunduin ang boyfriend niya na si Junmyeon. Tapos bigla siya naiyak.

Hindi selfish si Chanyeol. Kinuha niya phone niya at tinawagan. “Y-yeol?”

“Yes Baek?”

“Busy ka ba today?”

“No. I’m at home.

“Okay lang ba pasundo?” hiyang hiya si Baekhyun. But he just wants to prove na hindi madamot si Chanyeol. “Nasa cafe ako. Coding ako kaya di ako nadala kotse. Pero pagod kasi ako ngayon eh.”

“Sure!”

You see? Hindi naman madamot si Chanyeol eh.

Sinundo siya ni Chanyeol looking all worried. “Ano nangyari sayo? Was I too rough?”

“No. pagod lang.”

While walking, hindi alam ni Baekhyun what came in his mind. Hinawakan niya kamay ni Chanyeol.

Bakit siya nag hehesitate hawakan kamay ni Chanyeol? Okay lang naman dati ah. Before being best friends with benefits , they were best friends first. Naiyak tuloy siya habang naglalakad.

“Sure ka ba okay ka lang?” tanong kaagad ni Chanyeol.

“Okay lang… actually hindi. I have so much in my mind Chanyeol.”

“Sige uwi na tayo. Para makapahinga ka. Mukhang magcocollapse ka na eh.”

Umiling si Baekhyun. “Pwede ba sa condo mo muna? Ayaw ko muna umuwi sa akin eh.”

“Sige okay lang.”

Pagdating sa condo, Baekhyun crashed his lips to Chanyeol’s at hinuhubaran niya na si Chanyeol.

“T-teka lang Baek.”

“Ayaw mo ba? Okay lang naman.”

“Sige ituloy mo lang.”

Tinulak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol papunta sa couch. Nang makaupo na si Chanyeol, lumuhod na siya sa gitna ng legs ni Chanyeol at tuluyan na siya hinubaran. Hinubaran na din niya sarili niya.

Huminga siyang malalim at sinimulan na ang pag halik sa naninigas na alaga ni Chanyeol. Sa halik pa lang it’s driving Chanyeol nuts. He wants to fuck Baekhyun’s mouth real hard because of all the teasing Baekhyun is doing. Tapos pinipisil pisil pa ni Baekhyun kaya mas nanigas. Parang gusto na niya ipasok ng buo ang alaga niya hanggang sa nabibilaukan na si Baekhyun at doon siya labasan.

“Baek-- please.” he pleaded. “Please suck.”

His wish is Baekhyun’s command. Sinubo na at sinisipsip ang naninigas na alaga. Pero it wasn’t enough. Medyo tumayo pa si Chanyeol just so he can go deeper at doon na siya linabasan.

After, pumatong si Baekhyun at pinasok ang alaga ni Chanyeol sa butas niya. Then he started riding.

“B-baek, ano ba meron?”

“Can you just fuck me hard? Please. Gusto ko lang makalimot today. Pagod ako.”

Hindi na nag aksaya ng panahon si Chanyeol at dinala na sa kama.pinakawalan niya yung tinatagong halimaw sa loob niya. Hanggang sa hindi na nakayanan ni Baekhyun at nakatulog. After, lininisan niya si Baekhyun. Hinimas himas yung buhok.

Nagising si Baekhyun bandang alas otso na ng umaga. Pag dilat niya, katabi niya si Chanyeol at naiyak siya.

“Bakit ka umiiyak? Masakit ba?”

“No. hindi ka umalis eh.”

“Bakit ako aalis sa sarili kong condo?”

“Kasi every time we do it… you leave.”

“Kasi I wanted to give you more space sa kama. Akala ko din ayaw mo ng katabi.”

“Can you please not go? I want you to stay the morning. Please?” ang pathetic. He is pleading.

“Sure.”

Parang biglang may paruparo ulit sa tiyan ni Baekhyun nang marinig niya na umoo si Chanyeol. Now he feels happier and lighter.

\---

Ang anim na buwan naging isa’t kalahating taon. Mas masarap kasi hindi na umaalis si Chanyeol. Mas nayayakap niya mas nakakapanggap din siya na sa kanya si Chanyeol kahit pansamantala.

Medyo marami na din nagbago sa buhay nila parehas. Si Chanyeol mas sumisikat na at naging artista na din paminsan minsan at marami na din tumatawag sa kanya. Ang saya.

Si Baekhyun naman tinulungan ni Chanyeol magbukas ng sariling studio niya. Pangarap kasi ni Baekhyun ito. Syempre si Chanyeol kasama sa pag pagawa nito.

Nakita ni Chanyeol camera ni Baekhyun at kinuhanan siya ng litrato. “Natry mo na ba ikaw nasa harap ng camera?”

“Hindi pa.”

“Let’s try. Umupo ka sa stool.” si Chanyeol ngayon magdidirect kay Baekhyun. “Just pose in front of the camera.”

Sumunod naman si Baekhyun. He sat there and did all the poses Chanyeol directed him. Tumalikod din siya para back view. Una naiilang pa talaga siya, pero parang mga compliments ni Chanyeol sa kanya, napapasarap sa pakiramdam. He feels beautiful.

Pinatanggal ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng t-shirt so he can also take a good shot on his neck tattoo. ‘Be brave. Be humble’ ang nakatattoo. Simula doon, konti konti na din nagtatanggal si Baekhyun ng damit and looking seductively kay Chanyeol.

Hindi na nakayanan ni Chanyeol. Binitawan ang camera at umibabaw na kay Baekhyun. Bininyagan nga studio ni Baekhyun.

But this is one of the most memorable kay Baekhyun. He felt beautiful and nabuo pangarap niya, and Chanyeol is having sex with him… how he hopes it was making love. Pero tama na wishful thinking. Enjoy muna ang nakahain sa harap niya.

\---

2 years. Dalawang taon na. At wow natagalan nila ganito katagal. Dalawang taon na pala pinipilit ni Baekhyun na ayos lang. Ayos lang na gamitin ni Chanyeol katawan niya para sumaya ang mahal niya.

Inimbitahan ni Sehun si Baekhyun kasama ng iba pa niyang barkada kasi meron siyang importanteng sasabihin. Pero hindi inexpect ni Baekhyun na iaannounce na ikakasal na si Sehun at si Junmyeon.

Nakakainggit.

Alam ni Baekhyun na dapat masaya siya para sa kaibigan niya. Pero hindi niya magagawa. The whole world is moving pero pakiramdam niya siya stuck.

Kaya din pinasok ni Baekhyun ang best friends with benefits, kasi may chance na magkahulugan. Baka mahulog din si Chanyeol sa kanya. Pero dalawang taon na, walang usad.

Bigla siya napa walk out, at tumakbo palabas. Hinabol naman siya ni Sehun. “I’m sorry, Se… dapat masaya ako para sayo. Pero inggit na inggit ako. Parang napatanong ako… kailan kaya amin? Tapos parang puta na lang pala ako.”

“Baek…”

“Tama ka nga. Dapat inisip ko sarili ko… ang sakit sakit na pala. Dalawang taon na din naman. Dapat tanggapin ko na hindi niya ako mamahalin.”

“Support ako diyan.”

Thankfully merong Sehun pala na kaibigan na parating nandito para sa kanya.

Nagmaneho si Baekhyun papunta sa condo ni Chanyeol. Alam din niya asan susi kaya pumasok din siya parang sarili niyang bahay.

“Oh napaaga ka ata.” bati ni Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol… tama na. Itigil na natin ito.”

“Ang alin?”

“Ayaw ko na maging best friends with benefit mo. kasi mas masakit pala. Ang sakit sakit.”

“Ano ibig mong sabihin?”

“Mahal kita! Mahal na mahal kita matagal na. Bago pa lang tayo maging ganito.... Ang tanga ko na inlove ako sa best friend ko.”

Chanyeol was dumbgounded., hindi niya alam ang sasabihin o gagawin.

“Pagod na ako maging stress outlet mo. pagod na ako maging taga salo ng inis at stress mo. pumayag ako sa set up na ito kahit alam ko talong talo na ako umpisa pa lang. Para sayo. Kasi ganun kita ka mahal. Without even knowing, mas ikaw na naging priority ko hindi na sarili ko. Parating kamusta na si Chanyeol? Kaysa sa kamusta naman ako?”

“B-baek…”

“Chanyeol, pwede ba ako muna maging madamot ngayon. Binigay ko naman sayo ang sarili ko buong buo. Pero gusto ko muna bawiin. Kasi awang awa na ako sa sarili ko. Chanyeol, hindi ko na talaga kaya.”

Finally, nalabas na ni Baekhyun lahat ng saloobin niya. Kinailangan lang pala ng wake up call. Pero sobrang late lang talaga dumating.

Nakatitig lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Hindi niya inexpect na ganito sasabihin ni Baekhyun sa harap niya. Masyado din pala selfish move ang ginawa niya and just because umoo si Baekhyun.

Everything is now screwed and fucked up.

Hindi din alam ni Chanyeol ano pumasok sa isip niya. “Can we do it one last time.”

“Kung ito last, can we do it like lovers? Mag kungwari tayo na mahal mo din ako. Para masabi sulit yung dalawang taon. Isang gabi lang. This will be the last time.” kinuha ni Baekhyun kamay ni Chanyeol at ilinapit sa mukha niya. “Hold me more than just your best friend. Give me a memory that I can hold forever.”

Para bang may kumirot sa puso ni Chanyeol. How could he be so oblivious for 2 years? Actually even more than 2 years.

Hindi makakibo si Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry.” sabi ni Baekhyun at napatalikod na lang at pumunta sa pinto. Ayaw niya tumalikod ulit. Aasa kasi siya.

Pero bago pa niya mabuksan ang pinto, ihinila na siya ni Chanyeol at sinandal sa pader. “Don’t go, love.” tapos hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol. Tumigil lang sa kakahalik para lang ibulong ang mga salitang matagal na ipinapagdasal ni Baekhyun. “I love you, Baekhyun.”

Alam niya kungwarian nga lang. Pero naiyak siya. Ang sarap pala sa tenga. “Can you please say it again? Please ulitin mo.”

“I love you, Baek.”

Without seconds wasted, hinalikan ulit ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Para bang buong buhay niya ang nakasalalay dito sa halik.

Mabagal itinanggal ni Chanyeol ang mga damit ni Baekhyun, at ganun din ginawa ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Ninamnam nila ang huling mga sandali. Walang nag mamadali.

Pinuno ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng mga halik. Buong katawan at binubulong pa din ang “I love you.” pero ang bawat I love you na binabanggit niya ay katumbas ng sampung I’m sorry.

Buong gabi, they had sex. But for Baekhyun it’s making love. Allow him to be delusional for the last time.

Kinaumagahan si Chanyeol, nagising na wala na si Baekhyun sa tabi niya. Ito pala naramdaman ni Baekhyun noon nung umaalis siya after having sex. It makes you feel like shit pala.

Nakita niya may note sa may bed side table niya. Nakalagay, “I’m sorry. I love you. Goodbye.”

Pero bakit may goodbye?

Kaagad siya pumunta sa condo ni Baekhyun at nakita niya wala na mga damit ni Baekhyun. Tinawagan niya si Sehun pero ang sinabi lang nito hindi niya alam.

Actually nasa airport ngayon si Baekhyun. Papuntang Paris.

This is for his new start. Malungkot na hindi siya makakapunta sa kasal ni Sehun. Pero sarili muna niya. Subukan na muna niya maging madamot.

Si Chanyeol naman, hindi niya maintindihan bakit ang sakit. Bakit nung umalis si Baekhyun, ang laki ng puwang na naiwan. Ganun ba talaga si Baekhyun kahalaga sa buhay niya?

Napaisip siya tuloy sino ba si Baekhyun sa buhay niya?

Si Baekhyun ang taong katangi-tangi niyang kakampi sa mundong ito. Siya ang unang naniwala na kaya pala niya maging mode;. Kahit buong pamilya niya hindi sangayon sa pagmomodel niya, si Baekhyun full on support.

Si Baekhyun din ang taong nagparamdam na hindi siya magisa.

Sobra palang mahalaga si Baekhyun. Pero inabuso niya.

\----  
1 buwan na nakalipas. Wala pa din naririnig si Chanyeol galing kay Baekhyun. Sobrang kulang ang buhay niya.

Then doon niya narealize mahal pala niya si Baekhyun. Kailangan talaga ngayon kung kailan sinukuan na siya ng tao.

Siya pala ang tanga all along.

Si Baekhyun naman, masaya sa Paris. Fresh start talaga. Naging photographer siya sa isang magazine line. Tuwing kinukuhanan niya ng litrato ang mga model, hindi mawala sa isip niya si Chanyeol. Kaya medyo naiiyak siya.

Kahit new start, masakit pa din pala talaga.

\----

Ang isang buwan naging isang taon. Ang career ni Chanyeol is still skyrocketing as ever. Siya pa din tinitingilaan ng mga tao. Pero ngayon ang mga papuri na yun, parang hindi enough. Kasi namimiss niya pa din si Baekhyun.

May photoshoot siya ngayon sa isang Paris Fashion Magazine. Tuwing may photoshoot, hindi niya maiwasan ang pag compare ni Chanyeol sa mga photographers at kay Baekhyun. Parang mas nalalabas ang natural na Chanyeol pag si Baekhyun ang nasa likod.

Miss na miss na niya Baekhyun niya.

Kahit siguro galing sa ibang bansa yung magiging photographer niya, feel pa din niya si Baekhyun pa din pinaka magaling. Sabi kasi sikat daw sa France ang photographer na kukuha ng litrato niya. Lahat sila excited. Si Chanyeol lang hindi.

Pagkatapos siyang lagyan ng makeup, lumabas na siya sa dressing room at laking gulat niya na ang photographer na galing sa France na tinutukoy ay walang iba kung hindi si Baekhyun Byun. Ang best friend niya.

“B-baek?”

“Hi.” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Ibang iba na si Baekhyun sa nakilala niya dati. Ngayon puti ang buhok nito at mukhang mamahalin ang mga damit from head to toe.

“How did---”

“Mamaya na muna ang usap. Let’s finish your shoot first.”

Halos mga 6 na oras sila nag photoshoot. Ilang outfit changes din yun at pag retouch. Pero mas atat siya kasi makakausap na niya si Baekhyun.

“Can we talk?’ kaagad na sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Uhm… saan?”

“Sa cafe. Like the old times?”

“Oh… okay.”

Sabay na sila pumunta sa cafe kung saan sila dati parati magkasama. Ever since college sila ito yung cafe na dinadayo nila.

“Where have you been?” kaagad na tanong ni Chanyeol. “After kasi that night, nawala ka na.”

“Out of impulse pumunta ako sa Paris ng walang kaalam alam. Gusto ko lang lumayo. Sayo at sa buong mundo. Gusto ko bumangon ulit.”

“So babalik ka na sa Paris?”

“No. This is my last photoshoot. I quitted. Kasi ang hirap pala ng sobrang big time. Gusto ko bumalik sa simple. Nagtatampo na din si Sehun kasi di ako pumunta sa kasal niya noon.”

“I’m sorry…”

“About?”

“Everything. I am sorry if I was oblivious.”

“Past is past.”

“Hindi ka na ba galit sa akin?”

“Never ako nagalit. Sa sarili ko ako nagalit. Kasi kinalimutan ko sarili ko.”

Medyo nagcatch up sila sa isang buong taon na hindi pagkikita. Umabot ng isang oras. Pero halata din na meron pa din tension sa kanilang dalawa. Ang awkward.

“Uhm… may gusto pala ako ipakita sayo.”

“Ano yun?”

“Samahan mo ako.”

Dinala siya ni Chanyeol sa condo. Sa condo ni Chanyeol. Kaya bigla tuloy napatawa si Baekhyun. Sex na naman ba habol?

Pagpasok nila sa condo tinulak na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa pader and kissed him. “So dinala mo talaga ako to have sex with me?”

“No. please makinig ka muna.”

Medyo napahiya siya doon. Nag iba na ata si Chanyeol.

“Okay. what?”

Hinila ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa harap ng spare room na katabi ng kuwarto. “Ano naman ito?”

“Open the door for you to find out.”

Pagbukas ni Baekhyun sa pinto, he was shocked and speechless. “This is---”

“You remember the photoshoot we had, with you as the model? Ito yun.”

Who would forget? Kung meron man mappili si Baekhyun na paboritong sex nila ni Chanyeol over the course of 2 years ito yun. This day when he felt beautiful because the person he loves finds him beautiful and brought out the beauty inside him.

“Pero why is it displayed here?”

“Tuwing pumapasok ako dito pinapaalala ko sa sarili ko that you are the most important and beautiful person I have ever knew. Yet I was dumb for hurting you and letting you go. Sabi nga mas makikita mo ang value ng tao sayo pag wala siya sa tabi mo. Then I realized I was in love with my best friend all along.”

“Chanyeol, don’t joke like this. Please. I’d be fooling myself kung sasabihin ko hindi na masakit.”

“I know sinaktan kita. Pero gusto ko malaman if may chance pa ba ako sa puso mo? Ako pa ba ang tinitibok ng puso mo?”

Doon nag simula umiyak si Baekhyun. Yung kanina pa niya tinatago at pinipigil na luha, lumabas na. Para na siyang sanggol sa harap ni Chanyeol.

‘Ikaw pa din naman ang laman nito, Chanyeol. Pero takot na siya buksan ulit.”

“Then give me a chance to prove everything and I have changed. I can be worthy of your heart.” he cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks kasi hindi makatitig si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. “I’ll spoil you and buy the things you deserve.”

“Chanyeol, di ko kailangan ng material things, hindi ko kailangan ng sex, ang gusto ko lang maramdaman mahal ako ng taong mahal ko ng buong buo. Hindi dahil napipilitan lang.”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm curious sa thoughts niyo huhu comment or qrt juseyo


End file.
